


Cheater

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Funny, Humor, Mental Hospital, Mild Language, One Shot, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really sucks when your wife is cheating on you. It sucks even more when you're working in a mental hospital and she's cheating on you with one of your own patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to their respected owners.

_I was mad._

_I was pissed._

_I was positively stark raving jealous._

_My girl, my bloody wife for crying out loud was sleeping with my fucking patient!_

_Tell me, does that sound right to you?_

_I growled in the back of my throat as I stalked down the familiar white halls, ignoring the pushy nurses and burst into my office where a delicious cup of coffee sat waiting for me on my desk._

_I sat down and grabbed the cup off my desk and jerked the chair in the other direction so I now sat facing the large glass window with a view of the garden._

_And wouldn’t you know it; the sorry bastard was outside in the garden._

_Damn him._

_My hand curled into a fist, squeezing the cup in my hand pushing the steaming hot coffee up to the brim._

_Damn him to hell._

_With that stupid long blonde hair, crazy smile, and that fucked up tattoo of mouths on his hands._

_I gritted my teeth as I watched him laugh as he sat on the ground._

_What the hell did she see in that freak?_

_My eyes turned to slits and suddenly I saw her, my beloved wife._

_She was walking down the garden path towards him with her beautiful long pink hair flowing behind her, long legs covered by a flowing white skirt and a pale pink baby doll top gracing her torso._

_What was she doing there?_

_She was supposed to be at home!_

_Cooking me my dinner so that when I got home from a hard day’s work she’d be there waiting with a nice, warm, home cooked meal on the table!_

_I watched carefully as she strode up to him and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close._

_I snarled as my hands shook and I spilled my coffee all over my hand and flooring._

_I didn’t even recognize the pain._

_She wrapped her small arms around his neck and leaned down._

_I jumped out of the chair._

_He tilted his head up to capture her lips with his._

_I punched the glass._

_It shattered._

_“I’ll kill you, you bastard!” I screamed and jumped though the shattered window._

**OOO**

“Gaara? Gaara!” I was suddenly jerked awake by someone shaking me.

Blearily I looked to my side to see my sister staring at me worriedly.

“Wha?” I sat up stiffly and ran my fingers through my wet scalp.

Shit I was sweating.

“Gaara? Bro?” I looked up to see my brother Kankurou standing in my doorway in his pajamas. “You okay?”

“We heard you screaming in your sleep…you had a nightmare.” Temari explained, tenderly reaching out and stroking my hair in a soothing pattern.

“Oh.” That was all I could say.

I mean what the hell was I suppose to do?

Tell them I just had a dream that I was a psychologist in an asylum?

That I was married to Sakura? My best friend’s wife?

And that she was cheating on me with Deidara?

One of my patients?

I was the Kazekage for fuck’s sake.

I heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back against the pillows as Temari adjusted herself more comfortably on my bed and Kankurou left to brew a pot of coffee. 

There are just some things you can’t tell anyone.

And this was one of them.

 

Cheater ~ End


End file.
